Paradis Lointain
by Darkklinne
Summary: Quatre ans qu'Hermione n'est pas revenue à Poudlard. En effet, sa fille de 3 ans est gravement malade, et Dumbledore est sans doute le seul à pouvoir la sauver. Mais Hermione a peur... Surtout quand Snape apprendra qu'il est le père! HGSS
1. Retour Vers Le Futur

** Paradis Lointain**

**

* * *

Disclaimer : **Est-il utile de rappeler que l'univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient absolument pas. Tout est la propriété exclusive de son auteur : **_J.K.Rowling_**

**Pairing :**** Severus Snape** / **Hermione Granger**

**

* * *

_N/A :_ **_Comme il est de coutume je tenais à remercier ma chère bêta Lectrice **Calimera **pour son aide et son soutient.J'en profite également pour remercier ma seconde et toute nouvelle Bêta Lectrice j'ai nommée : **Dame Zazaone** ! Ceci est ma première fic **Granger** / **Snape** et j'y tiens beaucoup. J'espère qu'elle plaira, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Il y a déjà 7 chapitres qui sont écrit. Ils n'attendent plus que relectures et corrections. Au total il y aura une dizaine de chapitres . Ah, oui, cette fic fut publiée une première fois en **2004 **sous le titre de "__**L'Amour Ne Sauve Pas Tout"** transformé en **2006** par : **Paradis Lointain**_. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

** Paradis Lointain**

**♠♠♠ **

**I**

**  
Retour Vers le Futur**

Un léger vent d'automne soufflait sur les plus hautes tourelles du château de Poudlard. La cour semblait déserte. À première vue, l'endroit aurait pu paraître hanté par de lugubres fantômes. Bien sûr, il n'en était rien.

Deux silhouettes, l'une grande, mince et féminine, l'autre beaucoup plus petite et menue, se tenaient par la main, contrastant avec l'énorme bâtiment qui surplombait l'allée centrale.

La jeune femme leva la main pour se protéger des rayons du soleil cognant assez fort en cette fin de saison flamboyante.

Quatre ans ! Déjà quatre ans qu'elle n'y était pas revenue. Un brin de nostalgie mêlé de tristesse lui étreignit le cœur lorsqu'elle pensa à ses anciens camarades de classe... car aussi improbable qu'il paraisse aux yeux de simples moldus, ce grand édifice abritait le plus éminent des collèges de sorcellerie de tout le Royaume-Uni : Le collège de Poudlard. Et elle y avait été élève, fut un temps. Temps lointain, incertain.

Un mince sourire vint éclairer son visage grave. Ses yeux de couleur marron, reflétaient une très grande intelligence ainsi qu'une vive curiosité. Plus d'un en était amusé étant donné qu'elle n'était plus une gamine. Elle venait de fêter en septembre dernier, son vingt et unième anniversaire.

« Maman, demanda la petite fille d'une voix fluette, tout en tirant sur la main de sa mère. C'est ici qu'on va habiter, dis ? »

L'enfant la regardait de ses grands yeux noirs, l'air interrogateur. Elle ne reçut tout d'abord en réponse qu'un immense sourire de la part de sa mère. Intriguée la petite mit son pouce dans sa bouche, tout en tenant dans le creux de son bras sa peluche au pelage usé : un petit lapin tout blanc qui semblait avoir déjà beaucoup vécu.

« Oui, ma chérie, répondit enfin sa mère. C'est ici que toi et moi allons vivre désormais. ».

'_Oui c'est ici',_ songea la jeune femme dont le regard se voila imperceptiblement d'une lueur d'espoir mais aussi de peur.

Elle se rappela douloureusement sa visite au centre médical, une semaine auparavant. Cette dernière journée chez les moldus avait bouleversé sa vie : ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là avait déterminé sa venue en ces lieux, qu'elle avait pourtant juré de fuir à jamais.

ooO0Ooo

_Une semaine auparavant…_

_La jeune femme se tenait, les bras croisés, dans la salle d'attente d'un des plus grands cabinets de médecine anglaise. Une dame à l'air revêche lui fit signe d'entrer: le médecin allait enfin pouvoir la recevoir. Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte qui la séparait du praticien, des frissons lui parcourant l'échine. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce que l'homme allait lui dire._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, elle prit place dans le fauteuil placé en face de l'imposant bureau. Le docteur la fixait, un sourire indulgent aux coins des lèvres. Il tenait un dossier entre les mains. Sur le dos, était inscrit son nom de famille. Elle déglutit, appréhendant les résultats._

_Voilà plus de trois ans qu'elle avait quitté le collège de Poudlard, et un an qu'elle avait reçu son diplôme de Médicomage. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle ne l'utiliserait jamais._

_Elle se morigéna mentalement. L'heure n'était plus ni aux regrets, ni aux remords. _

_« Bien, Mademoiselle, je viens de recevoir les résultats, et malheureusement ils ne sont pas très concluants. », commença l'homme sans détour._

_Il enleva sa petite paire de lunettes rondes, et en essuya les verres avec un mouchoir blanc qu'il venait de sortir de la poche de sa veste à rayures vertes. Il semblait réfléchir, se demandant comment annoncer la nouvelle sans faire trop de mal._

_« Allez-y, docteur Johnson, avança la jeune femme, dites-moi tout ! », avança t-elle, déterminée._

_« Et bien, la petite Katie est atteinte d'une maladie rare, et ma... »_

_« Mais vous pourrez la guérir, » coupa t-elle, pleine d'espoir. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Sinon, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle serra convulsivement ses poings contre son sac à main. Sa fille, c'était son tout, sa vie._

_« J'aimerais, ma chère enfant... soupira-t-il, j'aimerais vraiment... »_

_Elle n'aimait pas ce ton radouci. Elle connaissait bien le docteur Emilton Johnson : il la soignait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. De plus, c'était lui qui avait mis au monde sa petite Katherine. Son coeur se déchira à l'évocation de la toute petite fille, qui quelque part n'était encore qu'un petit bébé._

_« C'est à dire, docteur... » Elle n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues devenues blêmes. Un gros sanglot lui obstrua la gorge._

_« Je suis désolé », fut tout ce qu'Emilton Johnson avait pu lui dire ce jour-là. Je suis désolé._

_Deux jours plus tard, elle prenait sa décision définitive, et elle envoya un courrier par hiboux express au directeur de Poudlard pour lui expliquer sa position précaire. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il serait sans doute le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans ce malheur. De plus, Kathie pourrait connaître ses origines et... son père._

ooO0Ooo

Sortant de ce douloureux souvenir, elle reporta son attention sur sa fille, qui avait toujours le pouce dans sa bouche, et qui regardait toujours au loin sans arrière pensée, sauf celle de suivre sa mère. Sa vie commençait à peine... elle se promit que jamais elle ne pleurerait devant elle. Il fallait que la petite puisse continuer à vivre normalement... jusqu'à ce que la maladie l'emporte.

'_Quel optimisme_', ironisa t-elle, c'était à pleurer !

Se baissant au niveau de l'enfant, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

"On y va, mon poussin ?" lui demanda-t-elle tout doucement, comme le font toutes les mamans.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage diaphane de l'enfant. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

"Alors, allons-y."

La mère et la fille s'en allèrent main dans la main vers leur nouvelle destinée.

ooO0Ooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent dans le grand hall du collège. Une vieille dame à l'air sévère fit son apparition à l'entrée. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire aux reflets verts. Son chapeau pointu était sobre et sans fioriture.

« Bonjour, miss Granger, ravie de vous revoir parmi nous. » lui lança Minerva McGonagall en guise de bienvenue.

« Oh, le beau chapeau ! », babilla la petite Katherine, impressionnée par l'allure imposante de la directrice des gryffondors, sans être intimidée pour autant.

Mis à part sa maman, elle n'avait jamais vu de véritable sorcière, et encore moins habillée aussi drôlement.

« Bonjour professeur McGonagall. » dit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres, attendrie par la remarque de sa fille.

Minerva donna un signe de tête puis, se penchant vers la petite fille, elle sortit de sa poche un petit bonbon, à la surprise d'Hermione.

Depuis quand le professeur Minerva McGonagall s'amusait-elle à copier les manies du professeur Dumbledore ?

« Toi, tu dois être la petite Katherine Granger, si je ne me trompe pas ? » demanda gentiment Minerva.

« Oui, c'est moi ! » répliqua Katie, heureuse que l'on s'intéresse à elle.

« Un jour, toi aussi tu feras tes études à Poudlard » , prédit la dame au visage constellé de rides. Ce qui semblait amuser fortement l'enfant mais pas Hermione qui ne pouvait imaginer un futur si éloigné. Malheureusement.

Puis dans un élan de timidité, la petite partit se réfugier derrière elle, tout en lançant des sourires lumineux en direction de le vieille dame. Elle semblait beaucoup l'apprécier.

Se relevant, Minerva fit signe à Hermione de la suivre.

« Elle lui ressemble beaucoup », reprit le professeur, pleine de sous-entendus à l'attention de son ancienne élève.

Hermione ne pouvait dire le contraire. Elle était son portrait craché. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Il ne savait même pas qu'il était devenu père. Une angoisse supplémentaire la submergea. Serait-il en colère ? S'en moquerait-il, les ignorant toutes les deux ? Que de questions sans réponses, et son cœur qui battait affreusement la chamade. Merlin, elle allait mourir !

« Allons, miss, ce n'est plus le moment d'avoir peur de l'avenir, il me semble. Le directeur vous attend pour le repas, » dit doucement McGonagall sachant par quels émois elle passait.

« Co…Comment ? » sursauta la jeune femme. _'Déjà_ ? _Merlin'_ elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer ! Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça de nouveau le cœur, de façon plus atroce que jamais. C'est à peine si elle pouvait encore tenir sur ses jambes. Elle allait le revoir.

_Merlin_, elle en était à la fois impatiente et affolée. En attendant, elle suivit, avec sa fille sur les talons, son ancien professeur, jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était donnée. Une drôle de sensation lui étreignit la poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut l'endroit. La grande salle des Gryffondors !

Minerva s'arrêta devant un tableau.

« _Macaron glacé »_, dit-elle aux deux chérubins qui mangeaient une grappe de raisin.

« Voici vos appartements, Hermione »

Une porte intérieure s'ouvrit, et l'ancienne étudiante put admirer l'endroit qui se présentait à elle : assez simple, mais décoré avec goût.

Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait, prenant une grande partie de la chambre, mais la jeune femme n'y prêta guère attention. Dans une pièce adjacente à celle de la chambre se trouvaient un petit lit, une commode et une étagère, tous de couleur blanche. La pièce était, mise à part cela, vide, mais connaissant sa fille, elle déborderait vite de jouets en tout genre. Heureusement qu'Hagrid, le garde-chasse du collège, s'était trouvé sur son chemin. Ravi de la revoir, il lui avait proposé de lui porter ses bagages jusqu'à son nouveau logement. Il n'avait pas trop posé de questions sur Katie, et elle l'en remerciait pour cela. Bien assez tôt arriverait le temps des confidences.

Elle soupira.

« Bien, lui rappela McGonagall, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il est temps d'aller rejoindre les autres convives dans la grande salle. Et aussi d'annoncer vos nouvelles fonctions au sein du collège.

« Oui, en espérant que cela ne me porte pas malheur, » déclara Hermione.

« Et moi maman, je fais quoi ? » questionna la petite Katie, en tirant sur la robe de sa mère.

« Toi, ma puce, commença Hermione, tu vas dîner tranquillement ici. »

« Oui, continua Minerva, un elfe de maison viendra t'apporter ton repas. »

« Chic. », dit Katherine en battant des mains, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'était un « _elfe de maison_ »

Hermione et Minerva la regardèrent un instant, attendries toutes deux par la pureté et l'innocence de l'enfant. Puis elles sortirent de la chambre dès que le fameux elfe de maison se présenta pour lui donner son repas et lui tenir compagnie... à sa demande, amusant fortement Minerva.

Hermione eut un léger sourire en reconnaissant Dobby, l'elfe qui avait été « affranchi » par son ancien ami Harry Potter. Il lui rappela des souvenirs... Dont une certaine organisation pour sauver les elfes ! Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'un an pour comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais changer leur condition.

_On ne refait pas le monde en un jour n'est-ce pas_ !

Hermione expliqua tout cela à Minerva, sur le chemin qui les menait à la grande salle Sa fille n'avait jamais vu de véritables elfes de maison tout de même !

ooO0Ooo

_Dans la grande salle_

Severus Snape fulminait de rage. Quel que soit le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il ferait de sa vie un véritable enfer. Un rictus déforma son visage déjà peu gâté par la nature, lui donnant un air féroce et presque digne d'un conte d'horreur pour sorcier sanglant. Il avait de quoi enrager. Il s'était vu attribuer en début d'année un double poste : Professeur de potions et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. _Son rêve_. Il avait cru que la chance lui tendait enfin sa main avare... Pff... Du vent. Un mois à peine s'était écoulé, et voila qu'on le lui retirait. _Il se vengerait_. La vie de cet homme ou de cette femme en serait à jamais brisée, il s'en était fait le serment. De toute façon il ne s'attendait pas à quelqu'un de très compétent, puisqu'en général, lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, les choisissait cela finissait toujours mal. La porte s'ouvrit, arrêtant le brouhaha des élèves.

Minerva McGonagall fit son entrée, suivie d'une jeune femme ravissante. Dumbledore avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur. Severus, quant à lui, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. S'il n'occupait pas ses mains, ces dernières seraient capables de commettre l'irréparable. Il n'avait pas encore vu qui était la personne accompagnant le professeur de métamorphose. Il s'en fichait. Il réfléchissait déjà à une solution pour la faire déguerpir de là le plus vite possible. Si elle s'avérait être stupide, ça ne serait pas trop long.

Des chaises raclèrent le sol, annonçant que les deux retardataires venaient de prendre place.

Nouveau raclement.

Dumbledore s'était levé, réclamant l'attention générale.

'_Merlin', _songea Snape en se passant la main sur les yeux_.' Fallait-il vraiment supporter ça ?'_

« Chers professeurs, chers élèves, » débuta le professeur Albus Dumbledore, plus joyeux que jamais.

Il scruta son assistance.

« Ce soir, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de potions... »

Severus Snape recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire pour contenir sa haine grandissante. Il crut tout d'abord avoir mal entendu. Apparemment non, car tout le monde l'observait bizarrement.

Un peu plus loin, à la même table, Hermione semblait aussi choquée que son ancien professeur de potions. Pourquoi lui donnait-on un poste déjà pris... A moins que...

« Oui de potions, vous avez bien entendu », répéta Albus ne laissant plus aucun doute subsister.

« Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement notre plus jeune professeur jamais accepté en ce jour : _le professeur Hermione Granger. »_

Des applaudissements à tout rompre éclatèrent dans l'assistance.

Hermione était à la fois heureuse et paniquée !

Elle devrait, à partir de maintenant, accepter ses responsabilités. Et surtout affronter une personne qu'elle avait voulu reléguer au fin fond de son passé. Passé rempli de secrets inavouables.

Lors de sa dernière année, Severus Snape, son professeur de Potions, et elle avaient eu une liaison amoureuse. Encore que. Amoureuse était un bien grand mot pour définir ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Disons qu'ils avaient eu l'un pour l'autre une très grande attirance. Le pire dans l'histoire était qu'elle ne regrettait rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Jusqu'au jour où elle s'était aperçue qu'elle était enceinte.

Affolée, elle s'était enfuie du collège, sans laisser ni de nouvelle ni de trace. Elle ne voulait pas que Severus Snape ait des problèmes par sa faute. De plus elle lui avait juré prendre des précautions pour éviter ce genre de mésaventure. Pas suffisamment, apparemment.

Lorsque sa famille avait appris la nouvelle, ils l'avaient reniée, tout bonnement. Une Granger ne tombe pas enceinte d'un inconnu, et surtout pas à 17 ans ! Quelle honte pour sa famille aux mœurs si rangées.

Ecœurée par toute cette condamnation, elle était partie. Abandonnant tout : ses amis, sa famille, et ses études. Enfin presque, car Hermione était une battante. Elle avait lu dans le magazine « sorcière hebdo » que les diplômes pouvaient être passés par correspondance. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle les avait obtenus avec brio... pour rien.

L'année suivante, la guerre contre Voldemort avait fait rage, comptant de nombreuses victimes, dont son grand ami : Harry Potter. Ce dernier avait tout de même vaincu le mage noir, mais à quel prix ! Maintenant une statue était érigée à son nom en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, honorée très fréquemment par les pigeons en mal d'amour.

Jugeant le monde sorcier trop dangereux, elle avait préféré s'installer chez les moldus.

Jusqu'à ce jour...

Son avenir ne s'annonçait guère réjouissant. Mais pour Katie, elle ferait n'importe quoi.

ooO0Ooo

Severus semblait paralysé par la nouvelle. Granger était revenue. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle avait subitement disparu quatre ans auparavant, sans laisser de nouvelles à qui que ce soit, même pas à Potter et Weasley, ses deux meilleurs amis. Et là, elle revenait comme si de rien n'était. Et en tant que professeur ? Merveilleux ! Oui, mais...

Elle l'avait quitté.

Or on ne quittait pas Severus Snape sans donner une bonne raison valable. Une colère longtemps refoulée remonta dans tout son être.

Elle l'avait trahi, elle s'était moquée de lui, et elle le lui paierait très cher.

**A suivre**


	2. J'aurais Préféré

** Paradis Lointain**

**

* * *

Disclaimer : **Est-il utile de rappeler que l'univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient absolument pas. Tout est la propriété exclusive de son auteur : **_J.K.Rowling_**

**Pairing :**** Severus Snape** / **Hermione Granger**

**

* * *

_N/A :_ **_Comme il est de coutume je tenais à remercier ma chère Bêta Lectrice **Calimera **pour son aide et son soutient. J'en profite également pour remercier ma seconde et toute nouvelle Bêta Lectrice j'ai nommée : **Dame Zazaone** , qui a fait un travail remarquable sur ce chapitre ! Merci Dame de mon coeur ! _

_Cette fic fut publiée une première fois en **2004 **sous le titre de "__**L'Amour Ne Sauve Pas Tout"** transformé en **2006** par : **Paradis Lointain**_. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

** Paradis Lointain**

**♠♠♠ **

**II**

**J'aurais Préféré**

Bruit de sanglots. Cauchemar et réalité.

**« **Maman, maman... pourquoi tu pleures ? » questionna, inquiète, la petite Katherine. Elle avait été réveillée par les incessants sanglots de sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était triste comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle faisait un très joli rêve avec Monsieur Lapinou et ses amis, et qu'ils voulaient lui offrir de la barbe à papa… Sa maman à elle, elle avait toujours refusé de lui en acheter, disant que c'était mauvais pour ses dents. Et puis elle avait entendu quelqu'un sangloter, elle avait reconnu la voix de sa maman chérie.

« Maman ? » Cette fois-ci, la petite fille tira sur la main d'Hermione.

Cette dernière s'essuya les yeux, se redressa dans son lit, et plaça sur ses genoux sa petite fille adorée.

« Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, » la rassura-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement le front. « Ta maman a fait un très vilain cauchemar, et elle a eu peur. »

L'enfant la regarda de ses grands yeux noirs profonds. La jeune femme se sentit déchirée tout au fond d'elle-même. Katie ressemblait tellement à Severus ! C'était si troublant, si inquiétant. Une nouvelle larme qu'elle ne put refouler roula doucement sur sa joue. Sans crier gare, Katie se hissa, passant son petit bras autour du cou de sa mère, et l'embrassa là où la larme avait tracé son chemin. Quelle adorable enfant, songea sa jeune maman.

Hermione se sentait perdue, vidée.

La soirée s'était affreusement mal passée. Ou du moins, sa confrontation avec le professeur Snape... Severus, s'était très mal passée. Il l'avait remise froidement à sa place, lui signifiant ainsi que leur liaison appartenait désormais au passé. Elle aurait dû s'en douter car, pendant le dîner, il l'avait ignorée ostensiblement bien qu'assis à ses côtés (grâce à la bienveillance de ce cher Albus Dumbledore.)

Puis quand, enfin, elle avait eu l'occasion de lui parler… En repensant à cette conversation, elle sentit de nouvelles larmes lui brûler les yeux. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure.

'_Merlin', _c'était si douloureux...

Son poing se serra sous la couverture, tandis que son autre main cajolait les cheveux noirs de sa fille : _leur enfant._

ooO0Ooo

_« Severus, pourrais-je te parler un instant ? » demanda Hermione à l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. _

_Ce dernier fit demi-tour sur place et la toisa, méprisant._

_« Avons-nous élevé ensemble les hippogriffes, miss Granger ? » questionna t-il froidement._

_Confuse, elle ne put que secouer la tête pour lui dire non._

_« Bien, dans ce cas, vous conviendrez avec moi que le « Professeur Snape » sera sans nul doute plus adéquat. »_

_« Je ne suis plus votre élève, Monsieur ! », ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez._

_Il eut alors un rire sardonique, et sa bouche esquissa une grimace en guise de sourire._

_« Miss Granger... murmura t-il railleusement, je vous ai répondu par politesse, mais je vous serais gré d'aller importuner d'autres professeurs qui seront ravis de... papoter avec vous ! » Il avait presque craché ce dernier mot._

_Sans prendre la peine de saluer, il fit mine de partir. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas le laisser filer ainsi. Pas maintenant ! Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, il fallait qu'elle lui dise pour Katherine. Qu'elle même ou lui le veuille ou pas !_

_« Professeur ! » cria t-elle, lui prenant le bras._

_Celui-ci la regarda comme si une quelconque folie s'était emparée d'elle. Ses yeux noirs, identiques à ceux de leur fille, allaient et venaient inlassablement de sa main à sa tête. Rouge de honte, elle le lâcha. Il s'en alla, sans rien dire, sa cape volant derrière lui. Eh bien, qu'il s'en aille ! Qu'il la méprise si c'était sa volonté ! Elle n'en avait que faire après tout ! Seulement…_

_Seulement, ce regard étrange, ce regard qui autrefois l'avait consumée de désir, la brûlait à présent de honte et de douleur. _

ooO0Ooo

_Quelque chose de doux et de chaud_

Hermione fut rappelée à la réalité par sa fille qui avait posé sa douce petite tête contre son ventre. Elle s'était paisiblement rendormie comme si de rien n'était. Un sentiment d'amour profond vint réchauffer son coeur si meurtri ces derniers temps. Mais au fond elle se sentait coupable de la situation actuelle. Doucement, elle laissa les souvenirs remonter à la surface.

Le jour où elle avait appris sa grossesse, elle aurait dû lui parler. Après tout, il était autant concerné qu'elle dans cette affaire. Mais non, c'était sa peur qui avait dirigé ses pas. Elle avait fui comme une voleuse, préférant disparaître avec son « _secret honteux _», comme lui avait lancé son père le jour où il avait su qu'elle était enceinte.

Le lendemain matin ses parents l'avaient mis à la porte, ni plus ni moins. Sa mère, trop faible de caractère, n'avait pu s'opposer à son mari, même si elle aimait sincèrement sa fille.

Hermione s'était sentit trahie et humiliée par sa propre famille. Pourtant au lieu d'en être abattue elle avait sentie monter en elle une colère noire .Son père et ses apparences, qu'il les garde ! Elle se débrouillerait seule. Désespérée mais déterminée, Hermione s'était alors battue pour s'en sortir. Et elle avait réussi... pour sa fille qui était devenue au début son unique raison de vivre. Mais par la suite, elle avait compris que vivre pour soi même était nécessaire également.

Elle avait recommencé à vivre ...

Pourquoi recommencer ?

Elle était sortie à nouveau le soir, avait fréquenté du monde... des hommes. Malheureusement, aucun ne lui avait jamais plu, ni sur le plan physique, ni sur le plan psychique.

A travers eux, elle revoyait des yeux sombres, un nez aquilin, et une peau cireuse. Elle avait alors compris qu'elle était tombée follement amoureuse de Severus, mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir. Jamais.

Une autre douloureuse pensée s'insinua dans son esprit, aussi tranchante que la lame d'un poignard : sa fille était malade et cette dernière ne connaissait pas son père... Du moins, elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Hermione avait parlé de Severus à Katie. Etrangement, elle ne le lui avait jamais caché l'existence de son père, comme si elle essayait de rattraper avec la fille, le tort qu'elle lui avait fait. Oui, Katherine connaissait tout de son père, car elle lui avait tout dit, tout raconté.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur son enfant endormie. Comme elle était belle, sa douce petite fille, avec son pouce dans la bouche, innocent, encore pure des souillures de ce monde.

À première vue, personne ne pouvait croire qu'un mal inconnu la rongeait de l'intérieur. Petit à petit, sa vitalité s'amenuisait. Ses gestes vifs s'amoindrissaient de semaine en semaine. Son tonus disparaissait peu à peu... Elle se mourrait .Elle, sa mère ne pouvait rien y faire. Sentant les larmes picoter le bord de ses yeux, elle sortit sa baguette pour transporter sa fille sans qu'elle ne se réveille, dans son petit lit douillet.

Ce geste accompli, Hermione ferma précautionneusement les portes de sa chambre. Elle sortit dans le couloir pour une promenade nocturne. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir la nuit, et souvent, une petite ballade lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Mais ce soir, elle avait envie de pleurer jusqu'à épuisement. Oui, pleurer sur sa misérable vie, pleurer sur son impuissance à sauver sa fille, et pleurer sur son amour perdu. Une brise la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'enroula dans sa cape pour se tenir chaud et accéléra un peu le pas.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Elle eut un petit rire, s'y souvenant de ses activités nocturnes sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Ce furent les seules fois où son professeur de potions ne lui enleva pas de points car, il était trop occupé à lui enlever autre chose.

Comme elle avait été heureuse entre ses bras, comme elle s'était sentie belle et aimée en ces instants-là. Un vague à l'âme déferla dans son cœur comme l'écume venant s'échouer contre les rochers.

Elle eut mal à nouveau.

Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Non, elle n'avait jamais pu. Chaque jour de sa vie, elle s'était souvenue de tout, y compris de la création de Katherine : sa plus belle nuit à ce jour.

« Oh, Katherine, mon amour, mon petit bébé, ma vie... _Pourquoi Merlin_ ! »

La vie était trop injuste avec elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir caché cette vérité au père de sa fille. Elle plaça une main tremblante sur ses lèvres pour étouffer un long gémissement de douleur. Devant Katie, devant les autres, elle tentait de tenir le coup. Mais là, seule face à la nuit sombre, elle se laissa aller à son désarroi.

Folle de chagrin, elle se recroquevilla contre le mur humide qui se trouvait derrière elle . Elle mit sa tête entre ses genoux pour pleurer tout son saoul, n'entendant pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Une forme noire s'arrêta devant elle. Des yeux sombres la scrutaient, froids et interrogatifs.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dehors à une heure aussi tardive, miss Granger ? » questionna la voix glaciale de son ex- amant.

Hermione, hébétée, releva la tête. Ses larmes avaient rougi ses yeux et des traces humides sillonnaient ses joues blêmes.

Severus ne s'était pas attendu, en faisant son inspection du soir, à tomber sur elle. Tout d'abord, il avait pensé l'ignorer royalement. Après tout, elle était maintenant professeur. Il n'avait pas à lui demander des comptes sur ses sorties nocturnes… comme lorsqu'elle était encore élève.

Mais ses pleurs l'avaient intrigué. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi malheureuse. La soirée de la veille s'imposa dans ses pensées. Quand il l'avait vue, il n'en avait tout d'abord pas cru ses yeux.

Fou de rage, il s'était demandé pourquoi elle était revenue. Pour le persécuter ? Elle l'avait humilié de la pire manière. Il lui avait ouvert son coeur, parlé de son passé, lui qui ne se confiait jamais. C'était contre sa nature... mais pour elle, il aurait été capable de tout et n'importe quoi, à sa grande surprise… Et qu'avait-elle fait en retour ?

Elle l'avait trahi, s'enfuyant quelques jours plus tard.

Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, il s'était senti honteux. Après tout, elle était jeune, belle, et elle avait l'avenir (plutôt resplendissant) devant elle.

Lui, qu'aurait-il pu lui apporté en retour ?

Il était vieux, laid, et son passé aurait fait fuir la plus moche et la plus idiote des sorcières. Alors pourquoi se serait-il étonné de la réaction d'une fille comme Granger... Ce jour là, il s'était giflé mentalement d'avoir été aussi... crédule et aussi... dégénéré qu'un adolescent émoustillé par sa montée hormonale à la saison des amours. Ce jour là, il s'était juré que s'il la revoyait, elle souffrirait autant que lui avait souffert Pour lui, la vengeance était naturelle ; il était ainsi fait.

Mais que voyait-il ?

L'objet de sa haine et de sa rancune affalée par terre, son visage enfoui entre ses genoux, l'air misérable. Il eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Vous êtes pathétique, Granger. » lui lança t-il, d'un air mauvais.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse pour se rendre plus imposant, et surtout parce qu'il ne savait qu'en faire. Néanmoins il reprit, vif et tranchant :

« Si mes remarques de la veille vous ont perturbées à ce point, vous n'avez qu'à rester chez vous au lieu de pleurer ici. »

Il fit une pause, se délectant de son air anéanti. Il se pencha et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Qu'il la détestait cette maudite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

« Je ferai de votre vie un enfer Granger », la prévint-il, menaçant. Un sourire cruel vint ponctuer la fin de sa phrase.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? De quel droit ?

Comment pouvait-il renier de cette façon l'amour qu'il y avait eu entre eux? Qu'il lui en veuille était somme toute normal : elle était partie sans un mot. Mais était-il obligé de se montrer aussi odieux ? Un doute effleura son esprit: peut-être s'était-il moqué d'elle ? Comme tant d'hommes, il avait juste « tiré son coup ».

Sa bouche se durcit pour ne plus faire qu'un simple pli, déformant son doux visage.

« Vous êtes ignoble et méprisable, professeur _Snivellus (1)_ ! » cracha t-elle les yeux emplis de ressentiment.

Il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là avec elle ? Très bien, il en serait pour ses frais. S'il croyait qu'elle allait se laisser marcher sur les pieds comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil ! Elle n'avait plus dix-sept ans et même pour Katie, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à servir de défouloir à cet homme aussi aigri qu'une vieille chouette rabougrie.

Elle l'observa, tremblante de cette rage qu'elle avait enfoui en elle depuis tant d'années. Elle l'observa. Il n'avait pas été renié, lui. Il n'avait pas eu ses études brisés, lui. Il avait encore tout et elle… elle avait Katherine… sa petite douceur. Qu'allaient-elles devenir ? Elles étaient seules. Mais Snape était pourtant là, presque inchangé.

Des rides s'étaient installées sur son visage, et ses joues s'étaient légèrement émaciées, rendant son nez encore plus proéminent qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le pauvre. Ses yeux, eux munis de baguettes magiques, lui auraient lancé au moins quarante sorts impardonnables pour l'insulte qu'elle venait de lui cracher à la figure.

Severus de son côté était sidéré par les paroles insultantes de la jeune femme. Stupéfiant/ _Snivellus_ ! Elle l'avait appelé _Snivellus_ ! Comment avait-elle pu ? Elle ne connaissait ce fameux épisode si infamant de sa vie que par la confidence qu'il avait eu la faiblesse de lui faire. A l'époque de sa jeunesse peu glorieuse, il était souvent malmené par les « maraudeurs » et Black, cette andouille, lui avait donné ce surnom, jeu de mots totalement stupide avec son nom.

Elle avait osé !

Incroyablement, elle avait réussi à le déstabiliser ! Il serra ses poings cachés par ses bras toujours croisés.

_Bravo, miss, songea t-il, dix points pour Gryffondor. Cette pique a atteint son but. Bravo !_

« Vous n'êtes qu'une sale petite garce, Granger, » susurra t-il encore livide.

Elle le regarda, fière de sa flèche empoisonnée.

« C'était un honneur très cher, dit-elle sarcastique, que de vous offenser. » Elle le faire souffrir autant qu'elle souffrait, sinon plus. Au fait de sa haine, elle sentit son ressentiment vaciller. Sa haine commença à se muer en peine. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille avant de se rendre définitivement ridicule aux yeux de celui qu'elle ne finirait jamais d'aimer et de détester tout à la fois.

Se relevant complètement, elle épousseta sa cape salie par le mur où elle s'était appuyée, prête à courir vers ses appartements. Cette altercation l'ennuyait prodigieusement à présent. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Elle voulait, pleurer et se vider pour ne plus avoir à souffrir d'autre chose que de ses yeux qui la brûleront. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, une main agrippa son épaule. La bouche de son professeur vint agresser la sienne, la meurtrissant volontairement. Elle réussit néanmoins à se dégager violemment

« Comment osez-vous ! » hurla t-elle furieuse.

« Oser ? » releva-t-il méprisant. « Mais il y a quelques temps, vous acceptiez sans rechigner. Vous n'appréciez que cela, apparemment. »

Severus était en colère contre elle, mais aussi contre lui-même ! Son corps la désirait ! Dès qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, une joie intense s'était emparée de lui ! Il détestait cette faiblesse. Il la haïssait pour cela !

Hermione avait peur ! Elle reconnaissait cette lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans les prunelles insondables de Severus Snape.

Il la voulait. Il la désirait !

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Sans attendre, le professeur de potions lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à le suivre.

Où allait-il l'emmener? Elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Une partie d'elle-même la persuadait de se laisser faire. Maudite volonté ! Où était-elle donc passée ! Pourtant, au moment où ils franchissaient le seuil d'une pièce, elle paniqua.

Ses quartiers! Il l'avait entraînée dans sa chambre à elle ! Affolée, elle scruta la porte de la chambre de Katie. _Merlin,_ non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Sa volonté refit surface et c'est avec un acharnement incroyable qu'elle se débattit. Il n'en était pas question ! Pas ici en tout cas, et pas dans ces conditions.

« Vous rêvez ! hurla t'elle ! Je ne vous aime pas et vous ne m'aimez pas ! Alors arrêtez ça immédiatement ! »

Severus se retourna les sourcils froncés. Avait-elle parlé ?

« Pourquoi, Granger ? » demanda t-il. « N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez au plus profond de vous-même ? »

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il la poussa violemment sur le lit. Ce dernier heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Elle allait payer. Sans plus de cérémonie, son ex-amant lui tint les poignets au dessus de la tête pour prévenir toute défense.

Le souffle court, il l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait changé. Elle était plus ronde que dans son souvenir. Sa poitrine, qui s'abaissait et se relevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, s'était épanouie. Ses hanches étaient bien plus pleines. L'adolescente avait laissé place à la femme. Ses souvenirs affluèrent à la surface. Elle était à lui. Elle l'avait quitté sans préavis, sans son autorisation.

Un bruit le ramena cependant à la réalité. Il s'agissait de la porte de communication entre la chambre et la pièce d'à côté. Intrigué, il attendit. D'abord, il ne vit rien. Perplexe, il lâcha enfin la jeune femme qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait encore rien remarqué.

Etonnée, elle vit Severus quitter le lit et...

'Oh non, comprit-elle, soudain très alarmée. Non ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Pas comme ça !

A la stupéfaction du professeur de potions, une petite fille fit son apparition, Il se tourna vers Hermione, attendant une explication. La petite Katie avait entendu du bruit, et sa mère parler à quelqu'un. Quelque chose lui avait fait peur dans l'intonation de la voix de sa maman. Curieuse, elle s'était levée et avait ouvert la porte. Un monsieur se tenait devant le lit et il la regardait étrangement.

Qui était-il ? Quelque chose fourmilla dans son ventre. Et si c'était...

Elle se rappela ce que sa mère lui avait raconté lorsqu'elle était encore plus petite au sujet du papa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Timide et un peu craintive, comme toutes les enfants de son âge, elle se dissimula derrière le battant. Seule sa petite frimousse était visible dans le noir.

Elle regarda tour à tour les deux adultes de ses grands yeux noirs :

« Dis maman, c'est qui, le monsieur qui est avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

**A SUIVRE**

**

* * *

(1) :**Snivellus : Traduction : Pleurnichard. En français l'adaptateur utilise le terme «_ Servilo_ ». Je pense que cela peut être un dérivé du mot latin _servus_ qui signifie esclave, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.


	3. Katie

**Paradis Lointain**

**

* * *

Disclaimer : **Est-il utile de rappeler que l'univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient absolument pas. Tout est la propriété exclusive de son auteur : **_J.K.Rowling_**

**Pairing :**** Severus Snape** / **Hermione Granger**

**

* * *

_N/A :_ **_Comme il est de coutume je tenais à remercier ma chère Bêta Lectrice **Calimera **pour son aide et son soutient. J'en profite également pour remercier ma seconde et toute nouvelle Bêta Lectrice j'ai nommée : **Dame Zazaone** , qui a fait un travail remarquable sur ce chapitre ! Merci Dame de mon coeur ! _

_Cette fic fut publiée une première fois en **2004 **sous le titre de "__**L'Amour Ne Sauve Pas Tout"** transformé en **2006** par : **Paradis Lointain**_. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

** Paradis Lointain**

**♠♠****♠**

**III**

**Katie**

« Dis maman, c'est qui, le monsieur qui est avec toi ? »

Oui, qui était-il ?

Cette même question taraudait l'esprit de Snape. Et elle, qui était-elle ?Il dévisagea la petite fille, qui venait d'avancer timidement pour se retrouver face à lui. Un terrible froid lui glaça les veines. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'une partie de son esprit venait d'admettre. Ses pieds étaient cloués au sol, sa bouche devint sèche et pâteuse.

Un grognement, un son presque animal s'échappa de ses lèvres devant l'improbable révélation. D'étranges sensations frôlèrent son dos pour finir leur folle course dans son coeur qui battait sourdement à ses oreilles. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Quel était cet étrange sentiment qui lui tiraillait la poitrine ?

Stupéfait par cette incroyable découverte, il ne put qu'observer l'enfant faisant de même avec lui : deux regards identiques s'évaluant, encore incertains d'une réponse qui semblait pourtant évidente.

Le temps s'était arrêté sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait fait le moindre geste.

Severus ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette gamine, tentant d'accepter. Il refusait de se rendre à l'évidence sans pouvoir y parvenir totalement. Il était en état de choc. Comment aurait-il pu nier ? A quoi bon ? Il n'y avait qu'à voir cette môme à peine réveillée pour comprendre, et même le plus sot des Gryffondors aurait fait le lien entre elle et lui.

Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés par le sommeil tombaient en bataille sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux sombres identiques aux siens le dévisageaient avec l'innocence et la curiosité de l'enfance.

Une autre question vint le troubler : se doutait-elle de qui il était ? Savait-elle ?

Merlin ! Il se frotta les yeux, le poids sur ses épaules s'appesantissant de secondes en secondes. Il se sentit devenir las, très las.

Son pouce toujours dans la bouche, l'enfant lui fit un grand sourire, découvrant une rangée de petites dents blanches. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Elle attendait un geste de sa part. Mais le professeur Snape ne pouvait faire ni un seul geste ni un seul pas vers elle. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse seulement coordonner ses mouvements.

Comment avait-il pu vivre tout en ignorant qu'il était père ? Sa mère lui avait-elle dit quoique ce soit sur lui, où bien avait-elle caché à sa fille qui était son père ? Un frisson le parcourut tout entier.

Sa propre chair, son propre sang. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle était partie ? Il ne pouvait le croire. Pourtant le doute s'insinua. Voleuse ! Elle la lui avait volée. Son enfant ! Sa chair ! Son sang ! Voleuse ! Voleuse ! La stupeur de sa découverte envolée, la colère monta en lui. Ses poings se crispèrent de rage et sa fureur s'amplifia encore.

Cette sale petite garce de Granger s'était moquée de lui. Elle qui avait crié son amour pendant leur nuits enfiévrées ! Elle avec qui il avait partagé, tant de promesses, tant de confidences. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Avait-elle tout programmé ? Un jeu ? S'était-elle amusée de lui ? Un pari ? Avec son ami Potter et toute leur clique de sales petits prétentieux de Gryffondors ?

Oui, elle s'était moquée de lui. Elle l'avait abusé de la pire des façons, et maintenant, elle revenait le lui prouver ! Il eut soudain envie de la frapper de toutes ses forces, mais il se retint, se rappelant la petite fille qui se trouvait là. Mais Granger ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il était inutile de revenir en arrière maintenant, mais il voulait des explications à un acte aussi cruel pour lui.

Il fixa un moment le bout de ses pieds avant de revenir sur l'enfant. Une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée auparavant s'empara de lui.

_Sa fille._

Il voulut faire un pas vers elle, mais il fut retenu par cette chape de plomb qui était tombée sur ses épaules quelques secondes auparavant.

Que devait-il faire ?

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était resté figée. Impossible pour elle de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux allaient inlassablement de Severus à Katherine puis de Katherine à Severus. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu dire pour sa défense ? Rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Pourtant elle se devait de parler pour au moins rompre cette pesanteur insoutenable.

ooO0Ooo

Severus se sentit nauséeux. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas ? N'avait-elle rien à dire ? Aucune excuse ? Aucune explication ? Ce silence glacial commençait sérieusement à lui peser !

' _Mais qu'elle parle, pensa t-il. Qu'elle dise quelque chose, par Merlin !'_

Sentant sa tension redoubler, Hermione détourna carrément les yeux de lui pour contempler ses mains tremblantes.

Katie, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, attendait un geste de la part du monsieur et une parole de sa mère. Mais rien ne se produisit. Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas ? C'était un jeu ? Lorsqu'elle avait vu le monsieur, elle avait été prise d'une drôle de sensation au creux de son ventre. Elle savait, sa maman le lui avait promis, qu'elle allait rencontrer son papa. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais sa mère lui en avait tellement parlé qu'elle ne doutait pas un instant que l'homme qui se trouvait ici c'était lui. Sa maman lui avait dit aussi que son papa avait besoin de beaucoup de câlins. Elle le lui en ferait plein, se promit-elle, surtout parce qu'il avait l'air si triste ! Mais pourquoi restait-il là sans bouger ? C'était pas amusant du tout, pensa t-elle en se balançant un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire.

Alors, fronçant ses sourcils noirs, elle lâcha son pouce, et avança d'un pas hésitant vers l'homme aux vêtements sombres. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il ressemblait un peu à Monsieur Lapinou quand il faisait cette tête-là.

ooO0Ooo

Ça y est ! songea Hermione. Le moment tant redouté, la scène qu'elle avait maintes fois rejouée dans sa tête se présentait enfin. Bien sûr, dans son imagination, les évènements ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme cela. Dans ses illusions les plus folles, elle avait un plan et Severus ne la haïssait pas. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'était pas idiote au point de croire qu'il l'aurait accueillie à bras ouverts, bien sûr que non ! Mais à force de persévérance, elle lui aurait appris la nouvelle en douceur. Mais pas comme ça ! Pas de cette manière aussi brutale et directe. C'était trop dur, trop…

_A quoi pense t-il ?_ Une peur sans nom déferla en elle.

Elle était partie de Poudlard car elle savait pertinemment qu'une relation entre un professeur et son élève était absolument interdite. Il risquait déjà la radiation... Mais en plus, s'ils savaient qu'elle était enceinte de lui, c'était_ Azkaban _assurément !

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Pour leur intérêt à chacun, elle avait agi de la meilleure façon qui soit. Mais pourrait-il seulement le comprendre ? L'accepter ? Elle ferma les yeux, colla ses poings aux phalanges blanchies sous la pression sur ses paupières, et pria.

_Merlin, je vous en supplie ! Faites qu'il comprenne !_

Elle resta prostrée ainsi, les yeux fermés. Combien de temps resta t'elle comme ça ? Elle n'aurait su le dire mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux brutalement, ce qu'elle vit la fit pleurer pour de bon.

Sa petite Katie, son amour de bébé, enserrait de ses bras potelés une des jambes de Severus. Son joli visage était tourné vers lui. Elle fixait son père comme pour graver en elle ses traits qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle l'observait, essayant sans doute de remplacer les mots par une image dont elle avait tant de fois rêvée.

« Dis, est-ce que tu as besoin de câlins, toi ? » questionna innocemment l'enfant, à la stupéfaction des deux adultes.

Severus ne savait que répondre devant une question aussi… il allait penser _stupide_, mais ce n'était qu'une gamine. Il aurait bien enlevé quelques points à cette petite chose qui venait en un instant de bouleverser sa vie. Mais pour la première fois de sa misérable existence, un autre sentiment… autre chose que du sarcasme ou de la méchanceté gratuite, s'imposa. Il ne pouvait, ne voulait mettre un nom dessus. Pas encore. Non. Se rappelant la question, il ne sut que répondre. Avait-il besoin d'amour ? Certes non ! Repousser l'enfant, s'en aller et maudire Granger jusqu'à ce qu'il crève ? Ou bien la tuerait-il avant ?

Il ne savait quoi dire. Il était Severus Snape, Mangemort et agent double. Il n'était pas sociable, il n'était pas un modèle de vertu, et surtout pas un père. Un père ? Lui ? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il avait envie de rire jaune. Allons donc, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il n'avait jamais vraiment décidé si oui ou non il voulait un enfant. Il détestait être mis au pied du mur et c'était ce qui lui arrivait présentement. Mais par Merlin, il ne pouvait pas agir comme son père envers lui. Il n'allait pas la rejeter, et il ne commettrait certainement pas les mêmes erreurs que son géniteur. N'étant pas habitué aux démonstrations de tendresse, il ne sut ni quoi faire ni quoi dire à sa fille. « _Sa fille »,…_ Quel étrange constat… Ses deux bras pendaient lamentablement le long de son corps inerte. Que devait-il faire avec ? Les mettre autour de l'enfant ? En avait-il le droit ?

Se sentant un peu gauche, il en voulut encore une fois à la seule personne qui, pour lui, était responsable de cette situation. Il se tourna vers Hermione, le visage contracté par la colère, mais toutefois interrogateur. Encore une fois, que devait-il faire ?

Hermione brava ses appréhensions et ses angoisses en l'encourageant d'un pauvre sourire crispé. En retour de ses efforts, elle n'eut droit qu'à une grimace pleine de promesses de vengeance. Severus consentit néanmoins à mettre une de ses longues mains sur la tête de l'enfant qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, la flattant comme il l'aurait fait avec un gentil petit chien. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre et son geste lui parut totalement déplacé. Mais c'était son enfant. Pas un de ces quelconques. Oui, sa petite fille. De nouveau, son regard froid, dur et accusateur rencontra celui de la jeune femme.

Elle comprit son appel muet. Se donnant du courage Hermione prit enfin la parole.

« Je te présente Katherine _Séverine_ Granger », annonça t-elle doucement comme si elle parlait à un enfant. « Ta… notre fille », souffla t-elle.

Lorsque ce dernier mot franchit les lèvres de sa maman, la petite Katie compris. Elle desserra alors ses bras enserrant la jambe de son père pour pouvoir mettre son pouce dans sa bouche qu'elle téta avec avidité. C'était le signe qu'elle était perturbée par tous les événements récents.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, se décida enfin à quitter le lit pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras, passant devant Severus et priant pour qu'il ne lui fasse rien. Dès qu'elle fut proche d'elle, Katherine se réfugia dans la douceur maternelle. Enfouissant sa petite frimousse dans le creux de son cou sans quitter son père des yeux .Elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse en les fermant.

« Katherine, dit Hermione d'une voix redevenue très douce qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour lui parler, je te présente le professeur Severus Snape... ton papa. »

Jamais Hermione ne s'était sentie aussi mal et aussi bien tout à la fois. Un énorme poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules. Le secret, si secret il y avait eu, était enfin dévoilé. Mais tout avait l'air si irréel, si incongru. N'était-elle pas tout simplement en train de rêver ? Elle se trouvait là, dans son ancien collège, avec l'homme qu'elle avait quitté quelques années auparavant, et que faisait-elle ?

Elle lui présentait de façon formelle leur enfant. Petite chose parfaite qu'elle lui avait cachée, dérobée, gardant ainsi de lui un souvenir qu'elle chérissait depuis sa venue au monde. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il la reconnaîtrait comme tel. Mais pouvait-il renier cette évidente paternité alors que l'enfant lui ressemblait tant ? Déjà, les quelques personnes qui l'avaient croisée dans le couloir de l'école s'étaient très probablement posées des questions au sujet de sa fille. Katherine était le portrait de Severus. Sa beauté cachée, car Katie était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux noirs, brillant comme de la soie, et sa peau de porcelaine. Grâce à dieu, elle n'avait pas hérité du nez aquilin de son père. Bien au contraire, elle arborait fièrement le nez mutin de sa mère. A la crèche, on la surnommait « _Blanche Neige_ ». Hermione était très fière de sa création, sa plus belle œuvre et…

'_Merlin, c'était dur ! Surtout ne pas penser à ça maintenant, pourtant…'_

Surprenant Hermione, Katie se redressa dans ses bras et envoya un grand sourire à son papa, inconsciente des sentiments divers qui s'opposaient dans le coeur et la conscience de ses parents.

Severus se contenta d'un hochement de tête dans sa direction, sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Il ne la laisserait pas fuir encore une fois. Ses actes se devaient d'être justifiés.

« Il me semble, commença-t-il, que vous me devez certaines explications Miss Granger. »

Elle acquiesça, le visage fermé. Oui, il le fallait bien, c'était inévitable.

« - Oui... mais... »

« - Aucun faux semblant, la coupa-t-il, j'exige l'entière vérité. »

Hermione n'avait pas le choix. De plus, avait-elle le droit de se dérober ? Non, elle se devait d'être courageuse. Le mieux, pensa t-elle, serait que Katie reste dans sa chambre, et qu'elle et Severus, aillent discuter dans les quartiers du professeur. Elle craignait que les explications ne dégénèrent en confrontation et elle ne souhaitait pas que la petite en souffre. Au moment où elle fit mine de bouger, Katie se mit à gesticuler.

« Katherine, la prévint Hermione, il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir. »

Les mots étaient sévères et ne souffraient aucune discussion. Pourtant, l'enfant ne l'écouta pas. Elle lâcha prestement le cou de sa mère pour atterrir dans les bras de son père qui la rattrapa in extremis. Surpris par l'audace de sa toute nouvelle fille, Snape n'osa esquiver le moindre geste. Katie, ravie de sa témérité, fit un énorme bisou sonore sur la joue de son tout nouveau papa. Enfin il était là.

« Bonne nuit papa », dit-elle pleine d'entrain devant l'air effaré du terrible professeur de potions surnommé par ses élèves le « _bâtard graisseux des cachots de Poudlard_ ». mmmddrrrr

Puis, sans attendre de réponse et dans un sursaut de timidité, elle retourna vers sa mère.

« Dodo ! » ordonna celle-ci. L'enfant ne protesta pas. Ses yeux déjà dans le vague, annonçaient la venue du sommeil réparateur. Hermione la raccompagna alors dans sa chambre, amusée par la hardiesse de sa fille, et soulagée que cette dernière ne manifeste pas l'envie de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de ses parents. Une fois que l'enfant fut mise au lit puis bordée, elle se retrouva seule avec son ancien professeur, son ancien amant, qu'elle aimait toujours mais qui la détestait.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis la jeune femme prit la parole.

« Je vous propose que nous allions dans vos appartements »

Severus la regarda étrangement. Se méprenant sur ce regard, Hermione crut devoir se justifier :

« Katie ne craint rien ici. Si jamais elle se réveille j'ai ceci. » Tout en parlant, Hermione sortit un objet moldu de sa poche et le lui montra. Qu'était-ce ?

Devant son air interrogateur, elle eut un petit sourire.

« Il s'agit d'un baby-phone. L'autre est sur la table de nuit de ma… de Katie. C'est très pratique vous savez. »

« Très bien. » dit-il ne voulant pas plus discourir sur l'objet moldu.

Tous deux partirent donc dans les quartiers de Severus Snape. Un couloir et quelques pas plus loin, la jeune femme constata, perplexe, qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés aux quartiers de Snape. Etrange. Mais, se rappelant que c'était Albus lui-même qui l'avait placée ici, elle ne chercha pas plus d'explications. Les tactiques Dumbledoriennes s'averrant parfois d'une efficacité sans borne.

Une fois arrivée, Hermione eu un léger sursaut d'appréhension. Elle allait se retrouver à sa merci.

En gentleman, il la fit entrer en premier.

La porte se referma sur eux deux. Elle était prise au piège.

Là, il lui présenta un fauteuil et s'assit en face. Elle se tordit les mains, tétanisée par la crainte. Par quoi allait-elle débuter ?

Severus croisa ses jambes et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux. Il avait hâte d'entendre les explications qu'elle allait lui fournir. Mais il savait déjà qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir enlevé le temps de s'habituer au fait qu'il était père et la joie de voir son enfant grandir.

Certes, la petite n'était pas encore adulte, mais il avait raté ses trois premières années, et étrangement, ce constat lui fit mal. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait un passé très sombre et qu'il se montrait froid et distant qu'il n'avait pas de coeur. Que pensait-elle qu'il éprouverait en la revoyant avec une enfant ? La leur ? Rien ? De l'indifférence ? Il se sentait mal, très mal. Quel homme ne le serait pas à sa place. !

Il observa son ancienne élève. Elle était totalement transformée, resplendissante.

La maternité lui allait à ravir, songea t-il avec une certaine rancœur… Si seulement elle était restée à ses côtés !

« Je vous écoute miss ! »

**A suivre**


End file.
